Goodbye Love
by Sk8erGrl
Summary: Set after ChrisCrossed. Chris, Paige and Piper have a little chat. StandAlone.


****

Goodbye Love

Author: Sk8erGrl1

****

Summary: After Chris-Crossed Chris, Paige and Piper have a little chat. Stand-Alone.

****

Disclaimer: Charmed and it characters are not mine. 

****

Pairing: Chris/Bianca, Paige/Richard

****

Spoilers: For anything before and including Chris-Crossed

****

Author's Note: After watching Chris-Crossed I felt the need to add my own story with Chris in it to make up to the lack of Chris stories, or at least the lack of stories with Chris included in them. I know that this is only a stand-alone but it's the best I can do since I already have one two many stories I need to be working on. This is my first _Charmed_ fic so please, be nice. 

**_C_**hris sat in the attic of the Halliwell manor for hours just staring at the spot where he had last seen Bianca in the Future, where he had watched her die. She had tried to save him, to buy him some time before Wyatt came back after him. He remembered what he had said to Wyatt earlier. 

__

If I can't save you, then I swear I'll stop you. 

He meant it too. If he couldn't save Wyatt from becoming the despicable man he would become then by god he would stop him. Chris couldn't bare having to see Bianca die all over again, having to see the world destroyed again under Wyatt's rule. There was no way. He was here for a reason and he would see to it that everything turned out right. Wyatt would not become evil, the Charmed Ones would not be vanquished, and maybe he and Bianca could have a future together. 

Footsteps echoed on the stairs up to him and Chris didn't turn to look which one of the sisters it was, assuming it was them and not Leo. He continued to stare at the spot, his legs crossed in Indian style, his long hair falling in front of his eyes, Bianca's engagement ring in his hands. 

"You going to stay up here forever?" it was Paige's voice, and Chris turned around slowly to look at her. She stood at the door to the attic with Piper by her side. Wyatt was no where in sight, probably sleeping or with Leo.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" he asked pointedly, his voice accusing. He still didn't understand what possessed them to be moving out of the manor with the danger it would cause. 

"Well I'm not moving out this second," Paige reminded him, "Plus there's not much else left to do." 

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, the two sisters entering further away from the door and closer to Chris. 

"I'll be fine," Chris nodded, staring down at the silver diamond ring in his hands, "Someday." 

"We have a proposition," Paige mentioned, taking a seat on the coach nearby, "Since Phoebe and I in are moving out and Piper and Wyatt are going to be here all alone we want you to move in since you're so intent on protecting Wyatt." 

"You can have your pick of Phoebe or Paige's room," Piper added, plopping down on a chair.

"And you can't say no," Paige quickly put in before Chris could answer. 

"Fine," Chris shrugged, what better way to watch out for Wyatt than be around day and night to make sure nothing happens. "And I'll take Paige's room." 

"Great," Paige grinned, "But _if ever_ I need to move back in..."

"So it's conditional," Chris couldn't help but laugh. Paige gave her best innocent look as Chris turned back to stare at the cursed spot he'd been staring at for the past few hours. "You guys did good with the floorboard," he mumbled. 

"You should thank Leo for that," Piper said, "If he hadn't been pacing we wouldn't have figured it out." 

"And me!" Paige piped in, "I wrote the spell."

"I knew you'd figure it out," Chris told them, "The problem was getting to it. Bianca fixed that..."

"We know how it feels," Piper got up off the chair and went over to Chris, her arm on his shoulder, "I had to watch Prue die and couldn't do anything." 

"And my parents," Paige nodded, "And there've been so many others." 

"You guys really should be sticking together," Chris looked between Piper and Paige, "You're weaker when you're apart. If a demon wanted to attack you, it'd be easier..." 

"Chris we'll be fine," Piper managed a small smile, "And if anything both you and Paige can orb Phoebe here." 

"And it seems that you've got powers we don't know about," Paige pointed out, "Being half-witch, half-whitelighter." Wyatt's crying could be heard from downstairs and Piper heaved a sigh leaving Paige and Chris alone together in the attic. " I guess we have a lot in common," Paige offered, trying to keep conversation flowing. 

"Yeah," Chris nodded, "You sure this whole thing with Richard's a good idea?" 

"Who knows," Paige shrugged, "I think that I really need to find out where this is going to go. I mean, Richard's the first guy I've liked outside Glenn who I've been able to tell my secret to. And he's a witch too." 

"It's not always easy," Chris sighed, "Dating someone with magic." 

"You've got that right," Paige nodded enthusiastically, "Just look at what happened with Piper and Leo, or Phoebe and Cole. You never met Cole." 

"I learnt about him," Chris put in, "In the future." 

"The future you can't tell us about," Paige added. 

"It's for the best," Chris whispered, not sure if he believed it himself now. Not too much could be changed but enough had to be changed for Wyatt to not be evil.

"Chris, don't worry about us so much," Paige suggested, "We'll be alright, no matter how far apart we are. I've lived outside of the manor before, so has Phoebe and we managed. And there'll be Piper, Leo and now you around looking after Wyatt. Relax a little, even you can burn out." 

"Thanks Paige," Chris managed a little smile. There had always been something about Paige, maybe it was the fact that she was the more laid back of the group or that they had a lot in common. Paige got up to leave and playfully ruffled Chris' hair before heading down the stairs, probably to commence packing. 

Chris turned once more to the place in the attic that he had come to hate the most. Tears rose in Chris' eyes but none fell. He reached out and placed his hand on the spot where Bianca had lay. "Goodbye love," he mumbled, "For now." 


End file.
